


The Desertion

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Asami - Fandom, Korra - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, avatar universe - Fandom, kuvira - Fandom, tlok
Genre: #softkuvirasaturday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Korra and Asami take Kuvira on a journey to find her birth parents and hopefully let some of her past trauma go.
Relationships: Korrasami, Kuvira x Asami x korra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Desertion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuvira stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuvira+stans).



“I don’t want to go” Kuvira was stretched out on the floor , her hands shielding her eyes from the light. 

“Vira….” a soft voice came from the corner of the room “you need to do this” 

Kuvira shut her eyes tightly trying to force herself into another life , another time , another place where she wouldn’t have to go through this. She didn’t know how long her eyes were shut only that it had felt like an eternity , and then suddenly in one swift motion she was yanked off the floor and into the air , hanging only by her shirt. 

“Now Asami here is nice…. but I’m not asking , and it’s not optional” she dropped Kuvira to the ground. 

She had half the mind to shut Korra’s mouth for good. She looked over at the metal pot that was sitting on the living room table , and thought about Metal bending , but decided against it. 

“Korra you don’t have to be so rough” Asami was stern 

“I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP HER!”

“You don’t have to yell Korra” both Kuvira and Asami said at once. 

Korra sighed and placed her left hand on her forehead. 

“Okay , but seriously. We have to go ! “ she motioned towards the door.

“Alright alright” Kuvira couldn’t find any other reasons to fight back. She was too drained from sadness and too lazy to actively fight with Korra.

Asami places a hand on Kuvira’s back as she stands up. She doesn’t have the words to thank her so she just nods. Asami was comforting even when the other person wasn’t used to comfort in general. 

“Okay we will ride naga to the first place that your parents might have gone and talk to the villagers and see what we can find out” 

kuvira looked scared. 

“I am never getting on that wild animal …. EVER!”

Korra growled “NAGA ISN'T AN WILD ANIMAL!”

“Okay okay everyone calm down. Naga won’t go that fast with two people” Asami pushed her finger to her temple as if she had a headache.

“We could take one of my cars …. but that would make the trip long , and a ship wouldn’t be any faster ….. “

“I got it!” Korra shouts louder than necessary “we can ask Tenzin to use his sky bison … or maybe jinora will let us borrow hers” 

Kuvira and Asami shrug it sounded like a good idea to them. 

—————————————————————

Korra places the last of their items onto the bison's saddle and jumps down to talk to Jinhora who is hugging her bison tightly and whispering something in its ears. 

“You will keep her safe right?”   
Korra hooded.   
“And you” jinora turns to the bison “you will keep them safe right?”

The bison growls in agreement. 

“Good. I knew you would”  
“Thank you again Jinhora, we shouldn’t be gone more than 3 weeks” 

She picks the young girl up hugging her tightly. 

“Y-your welcome but K-Korra I cant breath!”  
“Oh” she drops her and jinora falls to the ground “sorry” 

She pats herself off and motions towards the bison “just go Korra” 

Kuvira stomps once into the ground and pulls up steps for Asami and Korra to walk up on. Once they are all in the saddle they wave to Jinora once more thanking her for the ride and with that they were off. 

————————————————————

It was a long journey to where they were going and Kuvira had decided two minutes in that traveling by flying bison was her least favorite of all ways of traveling , even though it was the only ride that could get them there at the fastest pace. 

“When will we be there?” Kuvira shifted in her spot on the saddle 

Asami rubs the side of Jinora's bison “maybe another day” 

They were headed to the fire nation. A strong source had said that Kuvira's parents had been on the run since the day they dropped her off at Suyin’s house. So , although they were originally from the earth kingdom they lived anywhere but there, often ending up on the opposite side of the world.

Kuvira couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous , more nervous than she’d ever been in her whole life. Fear wasn’t something Suyin taught her children , so by default the young earth bender didn’t know how to process such a thing. 

“We can turn back… we still have time “ she was saying this while looking down not wanting to make eye contact 

Korra grabbed the reins of jinora's bison and pulled it tightly over to her right forcing the bison to plummet sideways to the ground. Asami grabbed onto Kuvira and Kuvira held onto the saddle. 

“Are you crazy!” Kuvira shouts, small tears forming in her eyes.

Korra doesn’t say anything; she only leans further right tightening the reins in her hand , picking up speed as they plummet to the ground. If Jinora's bison was afraid , they sure weren’t showing it. 

“Korra ….” Asami wasn’t as afraid as kuvira but she was worried about her girlfriend's mental health at this very moment.

Korra pulled the reins up right before landing the bison softly on the ground. 

“KORRA WHAT THE F-“ kuvira doesn’t finish her sentence instead she is leaned over the bison's saddle throwing up all the food she ate today. 

“Oh geez…. I was just tryna get you to shut up and for just a second …. are you okay?” The frustration on Korra's face was replaced with a soft smile and a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. 

Asami quickly handed kuvira water and a towel, which she took , her face flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so scared …. I’m so nervous … I’m a wreck” she left her words, forcing the tears out of her eyes and for a minute she just sobbed.

“Vira , I know you are afraid because they didn’t want you back then, but no matter what happens when you see them again, know we will always want you. Me and Korra , were your family” 

Instinctively Korra and Asami wrap their arms around Kuvira , hugging her tightly.

“Besides what kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn’t look out for you?” Korra Kisses Kuvira's cheek and Asami follows suit. 

“Vira , we love you “ they say in unison.

The earth bender wasn’t anywhere near okay , but she took some small comfort in the way the world gave her the most wonderful girls it could possibly imagine. If her parents never wanted her , she knew two someone’s who did. 

“Now are we ready to get back in the sky?”   
“Yes” Kuvira says softly “I’m ready”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #softkuvirasaturday ! This will be a multi chapter story :)


End file.
